La primera noche
by Pao M
Summary: la primera noche de Ian y Wanda juntos...
1. primera noche

**La primera noche.**

Cada vez que Ian se iba de expediciones no podía dejar de mirar la puerta.

Esa noche estábamos todos cenando en la cocina esperando a que ellos llegaran.

-¿Quieres mas pan?- me pregunto Melanie con un tono triste en su voz

-No Mel, gracias- dije mostrándole una sonrisa. Pobre de Mel ella también se ponía triste cuando Jared se iba.

Esa noche hizo el peor de los fríos o talvez lo sentí así ya que la habitación estaba vacía. No sentía mis manos siempre que hacia mucho frío Ian me abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía para así mantenernos calientitos.

Esa noche fue una de las peores después de que me pusieron en este cuerpo.

-¿dormiste bien?-me pregunto Mel durante el desayuno al ver que me frotaba los ojos.

-la verdad fue una de mis peores noches, hacia demasiado frío- dije mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan. -¿y tu?

Melanie solo hizo una cara de cansancio que al parecer respondía a mi pregunta

-buenos días señoritas- saludó Jeb mientras entraba a la cocina

-buenos días Jeb- respondimos Mel y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué tal durmieron?-preguntó Jeb- bueno al parecer yo mismo me puedo responder esa pregunta mírense se ven cansadas-dijo después de voltearnos a ver.

Mel y yo soltamos una risita.

-Jeb, no crees que los chicos ya se tardaron demasiado- dije

-no te preocupes ya no tardan a parte se fueron hace 8 días eso no es mucho Wanda

8 días , me parecía ya como 1 mes. No ver a Ian durante 8 días ya era demasiado desde que habían puesto en mi nuevo cuerpo el y yo éramos inseparables.

Después del desayuno me puse a lavar los platos, necesitaba algo de distracción.

Cuando estaba terminando de lavar los platos escuche unos pasos que me eran familiares no podían ser los de Melanie eran demasiado fuertes para ser los de ella, ni tampoco los de Jeb , mucho menos los de Jaime….. la ultima persona que me quedaba era Ian, claro eran los de Ian eso quería decir que habían vuelto ,mi hermoso Ian había vuelto.

Corrí rápidamente cerciorarme de que era cierto pero Ian ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Me arroje a sus brazos y el me beso la frente.

-te extrañe- susurre

-Yo también- expresó mientra ponía su mano debajo de mi barbilla para levantarla y así verme a los ojos- Jeb, me dijo que habías pasado una mala noche - dijo mientras yo miraba sus hermosos ojos azules.

Justamente cuando iba a responder el puso sus labios sobre los míos. Ese beso fue largo he intenso. Bajo su mano hacia mi cintura y me apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

Mi respiración ya se estaba poniendo irregular, cuando el separo sus labios de los míos.

-Te amo Wanda, no creo poder irme de nuevo- dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos para cargarme.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto pude ver mas o menos lo que iba a suceder, eso me hizo entrar en pánico y trate de que ese pánico no se traspasara en mi cara.

Ian me puso en la cama par continuar besándome, mi respiración poco a poco se volvía irregular y al darse cuenta abandono mi boca y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Esto hizo erizar mi piel. Hundí mi cabeza en su pelo mientras enroscaba mis piernas hacia su cuerpo. Puso sus manos en mi cintura subiendo poco a poco mi blusa, levante los brazos para ayudarlo a sacarla.

Quito mis piernas de su cuerpo para colocarme por completo en el colchón. Mis manos temblorosas desabrochaban los botones de su camisa. Me quede paralizada cuando vi lo musculoso que era su abdomen y sus brazos, eso hizo que pusiera mis manos en su abdomen.

Ian cerro los ojos al sentir mis tacto, sus manos estaban desabrochando mi pantalón, esto hizo sentirme algo nerviosa, el sintió eso y me susurro al odio:

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo

Después de que el había desabrochado mi pantalón, yo hice lo mismo con el suyo. El me tomo en sus brazos y empezó con movimientos en mi parte intima haciendo me sentir cosas que nunca pensé llegar a sentir.

Esa noche fue mágica para ambos, pude entregarme a Ian, ahora era suya para siempre…..

**Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado ...


	2. me gusta que te guste

**Capitulo 2**

**Ian´s Pov**

Despertar con Wanda en mis brazos después de lo de anoche era… no tenía palabras para explicarlo.

Era el hombre mas feliz, pude mostrarle a Wanda de la mejor forma cuanto la amo.

Empecé a acariciar su mejilla, cuando ella comenzó a moverse entre mis brazos.

Se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días preciosa- le susurre al oído mientras le sonreía

-Buenos días cariño- contestó mientras me daba un beso en los labios

-Me gusta despertar así y deseo despertar así todos los días - señale

-Me gusta que te guste y yo también lo deseo - dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con mi pelo

Reí.

Pudieron haber pasado segundos o minutos y nosotros seguíamos contemplándonos el uno al otro, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, no importaba el silencio porque no necesitábamos las palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos el uno al otro, simplemente con una mirada ella sabia que la amaba y viceversa.

-Cariño me gustaría estar así todo el día créeme, pero tenemos trabajo- dije mientras besaba su frente

Refunfuño.

-Yo también quiero quedarme así todo el día , pero tienes razón tenemos que hacer nuestros labores – expresó mientras se paraba de la cama enrollada en la sabana y buscaba algo de ropa.

-Ten- dije mientras le daba una de mis camisas de franela- solo ponte un pantalón para que te vallas a duchar- indique

Cogió la camisa y se la puso rápidamente mientras yo miraba fijamente su espalda, después hizo lo mismo con en pantalón; cuando termino de vestirse se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba para clavar sus labios contra los míos.

Le respondí a su beso fugaz para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta antes de salir de la habitación dijo:

-Te amo, Ian-

No me dio tiempo de responderle, ya que ella ya había salido de la habitación.

La mañana gracias al cielo paso volando, me molestaba la idea de estar tan solo unas cuantas horas lejos de mi Wanda.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia nuestra habitación para verla.

* * *

espero que les guste .. ¿reviews?


	3. rara

**Capitulo 3**

**Wanda Pov**

Estos últimos días me sentía demasiada rara.

Me cansaba demasiado, quería dormir a todas horas y a veces la comida me daba asco y me provocaba nauseas.

Evitaba a toda costa mostrar estos síntomas cuando estaba con Ian, no quería que se preocupara por mi, no podía enfermar gravemente y morir; no, lo único que podía matar a las almas era la vejes.

-¡Hey Wanda!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Melanie con preocupación en su voz

-si Mel, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-pues has andado muy distraída últimamente y he notado que te cansas realmente rápido, se que ese cuerpo no aguanta mucho pero-se detuvo un momento- no se a lo mejor son alucinaciones mías.

Me quede pensando

-¿qué quieres decir a que son alucinaciones tuyas?, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?- pregunte sospechosamente

-mmm… no quiero ser entrometida pero- se quedo pensativa un momento

-¿pero?- la animé a proseguir

-¿has tenido … tu sabes relaciones ….con Ian?- pregunto con algo de vergüenza

Me sonroje.

Pero que tenia que ver que yo me sintiera cansada y con nauseas, a que Ian y yo hiciéramos el amor todas las noches.

Si lo hacíamos todas la noches nunca creí que anhelaría que fuera de noche para entregarme a Ian, simplemente me encantaba.

-¿y?- preguntó Mel interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-eh… si – respondí con vergüenza y a la ves sonrojándome

-¿y no crees que podrías estar embarazada?- preguntó

_**EMBARAZADA**_

Esa palabra de repente empezó a retumbar en mi cabeza…

Yo embarazada.. eso no podía ser posible, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se posara en mi cara. De repente una imagen de un niño cruzo por mi cabeza.

Era una pequeña de un año y medio o dos años, ojos azul zafiro como los de su padre y cabello color dorado como el mío.

Hizo que mi sonrisa se hiciera mas granda

-¿Wanda?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Melanie muy preocupada

Por un momento olvide que ella estaba conmigo

-¿tu crees que pueda estar, ejem….tu sabes embarazada?- pregunte nerviosa

-pues, es lo más probable y es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos, lo mejor es que vayamos a ver a Doc lo más pronto posible.

Asentí.

-Mel, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-claro Wanda, para eso están las hermanas ¿no?

Sonreí.

-quería que guardaras el secreto de esto, hasta que este segura se lo diré a Ian

-claro Wanda – dijo mientras me abrazaba


	4. Revelando el secreto

**Wanda Pov**

No podía dejar de revolver con nerviosismo el plato de comida que tenía enfrente. Esta noche le diría a Ian que estaba embarazada.

Hacía ya una semana que me había enterado, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Ian así que decidí esperar para tranquilizar mis nervios el cual no había servido de nada.

_**Flash-back**_

_-entonces dices que tientes mareos, náuseas, cansancio y antojos ¿no?-dijo Doc._

_Asentí_

_-bueno pues son síntomas de embarazo, pero no solo podemos fiarnos de eso, sino que tenemos que hacer una prueba para verificarlo._

_Me entregó una caja rosa._

_-Mmm… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte_

_-Esto mi queridísima hermanita, es una prueba de embarazo- explico Mel_

_-¿Cómo la conseguiste?_

_-después de la charla que tuvimos, acompañe a los chicos a una expedición y logre conseguirla sin que nadie se enterara_

…

_-¡Wanda estas embarazada!- grito Melanie después de ver el resultado- tienes que decírselo a Ian lo más pronto posible-_

_**Fin del flash-back**_

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando Ian se sentó a lado mío.

-Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Ian

Solo pude negar con la cabeza y seguí revolviendo mi comida. Podía sentir la mirada de Ian, sabía que no pararía hasta que le dijera que me pasaba.

-Anda dime que pasa en esa loca cabecita- insistió

Solté un gran suspiro.

-Ian, siempre me amaras pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

Me miro serio para después abrazarme y besar mi frente.

-ok, ¿dime que está pasando o que estas planeando ahora?

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas mientras algunos sozollos salían de mi boca. _¡MALDITAS HORMONAS!_

Ian comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Mi amor, tranquila todo va a salir bien-

-Ian… estoyembarazada- dije torpemente.

-Cielo, ¿lo podrías decir más lento?

-estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe- dije con una sonrisa tímida

Ian se había quedado en estado de shock. Se levanto de la cocina y salió del cuarto e inmediatamente comencé a llorar.

* * *

_Despues de tanto tiempo sin haber actualizado o haber escrito por fin tuve idea para hacer este corto pero emocionante capitulo :)_

_¿que tal la reaccion de Ian?... realmente no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, ya que ni tengo el prox. capitulo hecho aunque ya tengo la idea._

_Por favor tenganme pasiencia_

_Gracias a todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, hacen que me motive a escribir y a recordarme cada dia que tengo que subir un capitulo de la Huesped._

_A este fic aproximidamente le quedan 3 o 4 capitulos y epilogo para terminarlo._

_Saludos!_

_Pao ^^_


	5. Dudas

_Disclaimer:todos los personajes pertencen a S.M yo solo creo cosas locas con ellos._**  
**

* * *

**Wanda POV**

No podía parar de llorar, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y los sozollos se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

Tal vez había sido demasiado para Ian y se había arrepentido de que me hubiera quedado, quizás ya ni siquiera me amaba.

Unos pasos se escuchaban cerca por un momento pensé que era Ian pero vi unos pies delgados. Era Melanie.

-Wanda, ¿Qué va mal cariño?- pregunto

-y- yo le d-dije a Ian que…. – no pude terminar la frase

Melanie me abrazo

-E-el no reacciono muy bien, s-se fue

Mas lagrimas se desprendían de mis ojos

**Ian POV**

Qué clase de persona soy, al traer un bebé a este caótico mundo, si hubieran sido otros tiempos, donde las almas no hubieran gobernado la Tierra estaría feliz por esa noticia, pero querría decir que Wanda no estaría en mi vida.

Simplemente no podía nacer un bebé en esta cueva, que tal si había complicaciones en el parto ó si Wanda se enfermaba por el frio y polvo que hay aquí, lo riesgoso que sería ir al hospital para los chequeos, se darían cuenta de que un humano está creciendo y lo convertirían en uno de ellos.

-¡tu grandísimo idiota!- grito Melanie claramente enojada

Me gire para quedar frente a ella.

-eres el mayor idiota que puede haber en este mundo ¿lo sabías?

No dije nada

-¿me podrías explicar porque te fuiste así?

Suspire

-tenía que pensar en ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué tenias que pensar cuando Wanda llora desesperadamente? Deberías estar con ella

-lo sé es solo que…

-solo que ¿qué?

-creo que el bebé no puede nacer

-¡¿Qué? Te has vuelto loco, es una creatura inocente, ¿acaso no lo quieres? ¿No piensas en Wanda?

-justamente por eso es alguien inocente-exclame enojado- no debería vivir aquí, mira a tu alrededor y ve donde estamos no tenemos nada para mantener un bebé sano y feliz.

-claro que si nos tienes a nosotros y ¿no crees que traería algo de felicidad? Eres un buen hombre Ian, por favor piénsalo y piensa en Wanda también.-suspiró

Procese todas la palabras que me dijo Melanie, tenía algo de razón tal vez este bebé traería algo de felicidad pero aun así no podía dejar mis dudas atrás.

* * *

_lamento de verdad el retraso pero mi cabeza decidio desconectarse un tiempo( ademas que la escuela y la vida me consume por completo) y no me permitia hacer bien un maldito capitulo._

_Agradesco sus reviews, alertas y favortios. Cada vez que veo uno me recuerda que no debo dejar esta historia abandonada. No se cuando vuelva a subir capitulo_ _tengo el inicio de este pero no se cuando lo terminare espero que en este mes este listo._

_saludos,_

_P.A_


	6. Perdon

**Wanda Pov**

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida hasta que sentí como dos fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

Me tensé.

-shhh tranquila- susurró Ian en mi oído.

Gire mi cabeza para quedar cara a cara. Sus ojos azules como el zafiro estaban tristes, su rostro estaba cansado y se veía algo nervioso.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarme pero solo me puso más nerviosa.

-Necesitamos hablar- su rostro se puso serio.

Mi mente empezó a hacer miles de deducciones sobre lo que me podía decir, una parte me decía que me quedara tranquila que todo iba a salir bien, pero en cambio la otra parte decía que Ian me dejaría y que se arrepentía de haberse quedado con alguien como yo, con alguien no humano.

Mis ojos empezaron a picar, lagrimas querían caer pero no quería que Ian me viera débil.

Respire hondo.

-Ian, sé que estas enojado conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice apropósito y si no te quieres hacer cargo de nosotros, lo comprenderé y me marchare lo antes posible.

-Wanda, escúchame bien cariño, no quiero que te marches, te quiero conmigo, ¿entendido?

-Pero…

-Por favor déjame hablar- pido en voz baja

Asentí. Tenía temor por lo que iba a decir

-Primero que nada, quiero decirte que lamento mucho mi comportamiento hace unas horas- me miro fijamente mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Asentí, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, me esforzaba para no dejar caer las lágrimas.

-me tomo por sorpresa la noticia y no quiero que pienses que estoy enojado contigo o la noticia, cuando en realidad estoy feliz, solo- suspiro- solo tengo miedo.

Las lágrimas por fin salieron de mis ojos y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pelo.

-no llores por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

-l-lo s-siento, es s-solo que m-me alegra q-que no es-stes e-enoj-jado.

Me abrazo más fuerte.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que me calme.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?-pregunte

- porque un bebé no puede nacer en esta cueva, que tal si hay complicaciones en el parto ó si te enfermas por el frio y polvo que hay aquí, el riesgo que podría haber al ir al hospital, se darían cuenta de que un humano está creciendo y lo convertirían en uno de ellos, me apartarían de ti y no podría soportarlo. Además…- puse mi mano en su boca para callarlo

-Ian, no tienes por qué preocuparte y si, puede que sea peligroso ir al hospital, pero no hay necesidad de hacerlo Doc puede hacer los chequeos, se que tú me cuidaras y no permitiré que nos separen de ti-

Sus ojos azul zafiro encontraron los míos, sus manos tomaron mi cara y acarició suavemente mis mejillas.

-Te amo Wanda y perdóname-

Sus labios encontraron los míos y nos fundimos en un tierno beso. Sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a mi cintura y la acariciaron tiernamente, su lengua encontró la mía. El sabor de su boca era dulce.

Gemí en su boca.

Mis manos se hundieron en su cabello y lo acariciaron mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello. Ian nos giro para que yo quedara debajo de él. Enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas. Desabrocho los botones de mi blusa, dejándome solo en sostén, sus manos se fueron hacia mi plano vientre y lo acaricio lentamente y con mucha delicadeza, sus labios le dieron un tierno beso.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron en mis mejillas.

-El primer beso de papá- susurró, me miro y retiro lentamente las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-Te amo Ian

-Yo también te amo Wanda

Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos apasionadamente.

* * *

_Otro capitulo más, yo creo que 2 o 3 más el epilogo y tristemente mi bebé se acaba.  
_

_Mil gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y alertas._

_P.A.  
_


	7. Movimiento

**Movimiento**

_**Ian POV**_

-No sabes lo bien que se siente esto, Ian- murmuró Wanda mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos-No pares por favor-

-Creo que si paro alguien me mataría-

Se rio

-es verdad, así que si no quieres morir es mejor que sigas con tu trabajo allá abajo-

-si señorita- susurre mientras continuaba masajeando sus pies-No puede creer que apenas lleves cuatro meses y medio de embarazo y tus ya estén todos hinchados-

Wanda levanto la cabeza y me miro toda preocupada

-lo sé y créeme que no quiero imaginar cuando este de seis mese, no creo que soporte, mi cuerpo estará gordo y me do-se calló y se incorporo por completo de la cama y llevo sus manos a su pequeño vientre

-Wanda ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-pregunte preocupado

-Dame tu mano, Ian

-¿sientes dolor? ¿Tú y el bebé se siente mal?

Cada vez me estaba preocupando más

-solo dame tu mano-susurró mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la mía

-¿quieres que te ayuda a levantarte?, no creo que sea buena idea; iré a buscar a Doc- dije empezando a levantarme

-¡No quiero que me ayudes a levantarme!, solo cállate y dame tu maldita mano- gritó muy enojada Wanda mientras tomaba bruscamente mi mano y la colocaba en su vientre.

Y fue cuando lo sentí un pequeño movimiento.

-¿Lo sientes?-preguntó Wanda

-Es algo maravillo

-Lo se

Nos quedamos unos minutos acostados en la cama mientras disfrutábamos de los movimientos de nuestro pequeño.

-Sabes tienes que aprender a controlarte, casi me causas un paro cardiaco hace unos minutos- dijo Wanda mientras levantaba su cara de mi pecho.

-Lo siento, es que todo esto es nuevo para mí y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes les pase algo malo

-También es nuevo para mí, pero no tienes que asustarte de cualquier cosa nueva que nuestro pequeño haga, no te quiero imaginar cuando este en trabajo de parto- comentó con una sonrisa burlona

-Prometo que me calmare-susurre mientras me inclinaba a besarla.

…

**Wanda POV**

Unos cálidos labios recorrían mi cuello y bajaron hasta llegar a mi vientre y fueron repartiendo dulces besos.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita tonta.

-buenos días- susurro Ian mientras subía para darme un tierno beso en mis labios para después inclinarse y besar dulcemente mi vientre y murmura un _"buenos días a ti también"._ En cambio el recibió unas dulces pataditas.

No puede evitarlo y unas lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos.

-hey ¿Por qué lloras?

-lo siento, pero soy muy feliz a tu lado

Ian sonrió y limpió las lágrimas que cayeron en mis mejillas.

-yo también lo soy cariño, los amo- susurró atrayendo mi cabeza a la suya dándome un apasiónate beso.

No cambiaría por nada el sentir sus labios como recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, el escuchar sus palabras de amor a través de todo mi pelo, ni sentirlo dentro de mí, lo amaba más que a nada.

…...

-al parecer todo está perfectamente bien Wanda- murmuro Doc mientras se quitaba sus guantes- lo más probable es que tengamos a este pequeñín en Navidad.

-¡Oh!, un bebé navideño es genial Wanda- dijo Melanie mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Lamento no poder decirles cuál es el sexo de su bebé ya que no tenemos ese tipo de maquinas aquí-susurro Doc

-no te preocupes Doc, de todas maneras queremos que sea sorpresa

-bueno Wanda hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo serio Doc- debido a que es muy peligroso que des a luz aquí debido a que no tenemos lo suficiente por si algo inesperado llegara a ocurrir, ¿no crees que sería bueno que tu bebé naciera en un hospital de las almas?

-Ian y yo ello hemos hablado de eso pero no estamos muy convencidos de hacerlo allí, quiero que mi bebé sea humano, Doc-

-te entiendo Wanda, pero también tienes que pensar en tu bebé y en lo que sería mejor para él, prométeme que lo pensaras, ¿de acuerdo?

-te lo prometo Doc, en cuanto Ian llegue de la expedición lo hablare con él- dije mientras salía del cuarto de Doc

Melanie me dio un fuerte apretón de manos

-Todo va a salir bien Wanda, no te preocupes

-Eso espero Mel, eso espero-dije con un suspiro.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y favoritos._

_Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero prometo que terminare esta historia._

_Yo creo que esto tendrá dos pequeños capítulos más y un epilogo _

_Que tengan un bonito día._

_Gracias por leer y comenta :) _


End file.
